All cultivated forms of lettuce belong to the highly polymorphic species, Lactuca sativa, which is grown for its edible head and leaves. As a crop, lettuces are grown commercially wherever environmental conditions permit the production of an economically viable yield.
Lactuca sativa is in the Cichoreae tribe of the Asteraceae (Compositae) family. Lettuce is related to chicory, sunflower, aster, scorzonera, dandelion, artichoke and chrysanthemum. Sativa is one of about 300 species in the genus Lactuca. 
Lettuce cultivars are susceptible to a number of pests and diseases such as downy mildew (Bremia lactucae). Every year this disease leads to millions of dollars of lost lettuce crop throughout the world. Downy mildew (Bremia lactucae) is highly destructive on lettuce grown at relatively low temperature and high humidity. Downy mildew is caused by a fungus, Bremia lactucae, which can be one of the following strains: NL1, NL2, NL4, NL5, NL6, NL7, NL10, NL12, NL13, NL14, NL15, NL16, Bl:17, Bl:18, Bl:20, Bl:21, Bl:22, Bl:23, Bl:24, Bl:25, Bl:26, Bl:27, Bl:28, Bl:29, Bl:30, Bl:31, Bl:32 (Van Ettekoven, K. et al., “Identification and denomination of ‘new’ races of Bremia lactucae,” In: Lebeda, A. and Kristkova, E (eds.), Eucarpia Leafy Vegetables, 1999, Palacky University, Olomouc, Czech Republic, pp. 171-175; Van der Arend et al. “Identification and denomination of “new” races of Bremia lactucae in Europe by IBEB until 2002.” In: Van Hintum, Th et al. (eds.), Eucarpia Leafy Vegetables Conference 2003, Centre for Genetic Resources, Wageningen, The Netherlands, p. 151; Plantum NL (Dutch association for breeding, tissue culture, production and trade of seeds and young plants), Van der Arend et al. “Identification and denomination of “new” races of Bremia lactucae in Europe by IBEB until 2002.” In: Van Hintum, Th et al. (eds.), Eucarpia Leafy Vegetables Conference 2003, Centre for Genetic Resources, Wageningen, The Netherlands, p. 151; Plantum NL (Dutch association for breeding, tissue culture, production and trade of seeds and young plants); IBEB press release “New race of Bremia lactucae Bl:27 identified and nominated”, May 2010; Plantum NL (Dutch association for breeding, tissue culture, production and trade of seeds and young plants), “New race of Bremia lactucae Bl:28 identified and nominated”, March 2011; Plantum NL (Dutch association for breeding, tissue culture, production and trade of seeds and young plants), IBEB press release, “New races of Bremia lactucae, Bl:29, Bl:30 and Bl:31 identified and nominated”, August 2013; Plantum NL (Dutch association for breeding, tissue culture, production and trade of seeds and young plants), IBEB press release, “A new race of Bremia lactucae, Bl:32 identified and nominated in Europe”, May 2015), Ca-I, Ca-IIA, Ca-IIB, Ca-III, Ca-IV (Schettini, T. M., Legg, E. J., Michelmore, R. W., 1991. Insensitivity to metalaxyl in California populations of Bremia lactucae and resistance of California lettuce cultivars to downy mildew. Phytopathology 81(1). p. 64-70), and Ca-V, Ca-VI, Ca-VII, Ca-VIII (Michelmore R. & Ochoa. 0. “Breeding Crisphead Lettuce.” In: California Lettuce Research Board, Annual Report 2005-2006, 2006, Salinas, Calif., pp. 55-68).
Downy mildew causes pale, angular, yellow areas bounded by veins on the upper leaf surfaces. Sporulation occurs on the opposite surface of the leaves. The lesions eventually turn brown, and they may enlarge and coalesce. These symptoms typically occur first on the lower leaves of the lettuce, but under ideal conditions may move into the upper leaves of the head. When the fungus progresses to this degree, the head cannot be harvested. Less severe damage requires the removal of more leaves than usual, especially when the lettuce reaches its final destination.
Of the various species of aphids that feed on lettuce, the currant-lettuce aphid (Nasonovia ribisnigri) is the most destructive species because it feeds both on the leaves of the lettuce as well as the heart of the lettuce, making it difficult to control with conventional insecticides. The lettuce aphid feeds by sucking sap from the lettuce leaves. Although direct damage to the lettuce may be limited, its infestation has serious consequences because the presence of aphids makes lettuce unacceptable to consumers.
Fusarium root rot (wilt) of lettuce, caused by the soil borne fungus Fusarium oxysporum f. sp. lactucae, is an important disease of lettuce in warmer growing areas. It is found in the lettuce winter production areas of Arizona and California, and causes significant damage in the early plantings. In recent years, Fusarium root rot has also spread to the summer production area of the Salinas Valley. The fungus may penetrate plants through natural apertures or via wounds on the roots. Transmission of Fusarium oxysporum f. sp. lactucae may occur through infected seeds, infected transplants, or spread by soil as spores may remain viable in soil for long periods of time. Affected plants exhibit leaf yellowing and wilting. Crown tissue and upper roots display signs of reddish brown necrosis, followed by decaying. Leaf veins may also show vascular necrosis. Infected plants are stunted and often die, resulting in significant crop losses, and unmarketable product. Fusarium root rot can be prevented by soil sterilisation, however, this is an expensive process.
Cos/Romaine lettuce should provide a product at harvestable stage, which is accepted by the processing industry and/or consumers. Cos lettuce is brought to the market in the form of whole heads, hearts, single leaves, or cut leaf pieces. Lettuce plants with an open head are preferred for harvesting individual leaves. After cutting the stem, the leaves are separated and can easily be washed and transported and eventually be processed close to the place of consumption thereby reducing shelf life problems.
Texture appreciation is an integral part of the eating experience for many consumers. The attributes of crispness and crunch are often linked to freshness, taste and quality perception of a particular food. Physical processes such as cutting, cooking, drying, freezing and storage may have a significant impact on texture, leading to a loss of crispness and crunch in vegetables, and an alteration in taste and shelf life. Of the leafy vegetables, cos and iceberg type lettuces are prized amongst consumers for their crispness. This attribute may be reduced during food preparations that for example involve heat, or tissue damage as a result of processing.
Citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention.